dudes to dudettes
by Mariahwarrior
Summary: new summary, okay the saiyuki boys are in the middle of the desert, and they see a river.what would you do if you saw one in the desert ? drink of course. but for the saiyuki boys, life ain't that easy. Thank you greatly my first two reviewers,nutty-brain
1. Default Chapter

I do not own saiyuki, aaawwww cause if I did I'd make hakkai my love slave (WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!)

(oh yeah ,and I'm not entirely sure how to break things up into chapters, so forgive me please)

From dudes to babes

It felt like another ordinary day for the saiyuki group. Another day of gojyo's and goku's CONSTANT fighting, Of Hakkai's CONSTANT smiles, and of sanzo's CONSTANT grouchiness, so begins another day. They were driving around an arid desert, so many of those these days, and they were all extremely thirsty and HOT. "Saannnzzzzzzzoooooo I'm thirsty!" whined Goku. " Shut up stupid monkey, we're all thirsty you damn brat" gojyo replied lazily, not really in the mood to fight today, with the very cruel sun beating down on him. "don't call me a monkey, you perverted water sprite" cried out goku hoarsely, not wanting to fight either, but seemingly having no choice in the matter. "sssaaaaaaaannnnzzzooooooo a moment's pause I'm hung....OOOOOOOWWWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?goku screamed." For being a stupid waste of skin. Think before you talk, stupid chimp." He put his paper fan inside his sleeve." Now, now, look up ahead I think I see a small river!" Hakkai chirped in merrily. And indeed there was. A bright crystalline blue river flowed jauntily down the desert, unaware of the obvious heat on it, willing it to dissipate. a few trees lined it with small patches of bright green grass.

"YES!" goku jumped out of the still moving vehicle and rolled in the sand. Hakkai pulled to the stop, and everyone (except goku) jumped out. They walked out and headed towards the river, where they all stooped down to take a drink. Little did they know the horrors to which that would bring.

Gojyo's point of view

Another night of sleeping in the jeep,damn it was uncomfortable. the stupid chimp was sleeping on him, he could tell without even opening his eyes. He felt the warm weight on his legs, accompanied with something very soft like......'what the hell is that?' I opened my eyes and looked down ' Holy SHIT!' goku looked like he had changed a gender overnight, and goddamn it was weird, he couldn't really get a full look at him , so decided to think of it all as a bad dream.

Hakkai's point of view

"Everyone wake up you need to see this!" Out came a loud high pitched voice that was not my own." dude, when did we pick up a chick a soft laid back voice said, apparently from gojyo.

Narrative point

Everyone was shocked when they looked at one another. They couldn't believe their eyes, they were.....women. Gorgeous women at that. Gojyo had butt length hair and super extreme curves, with large heavily lashed eyes and full crimson lips.

Goku,god , he didn't look at all like goku.He had very large ,um, appendages, at least a c cup, and he had chestnut hair that was down to his waist and fell down in waves, with large honey colored eyes, and cute pouty lips .Now hell, if sanzo didn't have a cigarette dangling from his mouth , he might have looked like an angel,with short bright blonde hair and eyes that had actually turned from purple to a slight grayish color.He actually had quite a small build and seemed less than happy about that.And lastly there was Hakkai.He looked the opposite for everything he stood for.HE/she had on a short blue type of school girl uniform skirt,and was wearing a belly type tanktop that could barely hold the whole of himself in,wearing loose white socks and black hight top boots,with his hair up in curls , he looked like one seductive babe.Now the only problem was, how are they all gonna turn back to men?


	2. chapter 2 from dudes to shopping

I wanted to write a new chappy cause of the two people who reviewed me, they just made me soooooo happy sniff sniff

Sanzo looked at goku and…… "OW what the hell was that for!?" goku yelped in that childish voice of his holding his sore head were he knew the fan had hit him. "This was all YOUR fault stupid chimp!" sanzo screamed, he felt totally overemotional, and he started to cry. "And how is it MY fault?!" and now goku started to get all teary eyed. "If you hadn't fought with Gojyo, than hakkai wouldn't have had ….to…." sanzo turned to slowly look at the scantily dressed hakkai, "it was your fault YOU"RE the one who pointed it out!" sanzo pointed an accusing finger at hakkai. "Now Now I'm sure we can get this all fixed, let's just go to the town and see if anyone knows about this okay?" gojyo stared and said "well, I guess I have to find a nice man to sleep with tonight." And they all sat in the jeep and drove off.

The town was so freakin weird. There was no other way to describe it. First of all, the WHOLE town was made of glass, and then, it seemed to be entirely populated by woman. There was loads of stores with hundreds of little frilly dresses and other similar things. "Well I'll be damned this town looks rich, and in the middle of the desert too. Gojyo said his eyes wide in awe. Then an Idea struck "he saaaanzzzzzzzzzooooooo" gojyo put an arm around his shoulders "can I borrow your credit card?" he pleaded. "NO" "but I just wanna" "no" "oh please can we everythin is so pretty!" goku prodded in. he gave some of the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen, but he would not buckle thought sanzo. " Oh, but if we are going to be stuck like this for a while we might as well, ne Sanzo?" Hakkai chirped in. "FINE!!" and, in, truth sanzo really wanted to go shopping. So off they went into the forever shopping mall


End file.
